Goodbye, Gray-sama!
by doseofdream
Summary: She smiled up at him and gently caressed his cheek. "Thank you so much Gray-sama. Juvia hopes you'll live well and find happiness," she said, tears welling in her eyes. He bit his lips to hold back tears he felt forming in the corner of his eyes. Was it really over? One shot-FF belongs to Mashima-
1. Chapter 1

Gray sighed as he walked home. It was raining and pouring all the time ever since he landed in Magnolia. And he knew the rain very well— It was Juvia. She might get upset again after he left her for missions without a word. It's not that he didn't want to tell her. He's just not used to an idea that there was someone who was waiting for him to come home. He knew she's been waiting forever, and she would continue to wait.

It's not that he complained of her being so persistent and clingy. If she gave up on him long time ago, he would not be where he was now. Going for missions, drinking with guild mates, hanging out with team Natsu, none of it filled the emptiness inside him. He had found a woman who could share his gift and his connection to magic. A woman that brought her joy and happiness to replace his misery.

When he saw the blue sky, he thought of Juvia's eyes. When he smelled lavender, it reminded him of a faint scent of her lavender lotion, the smell of her skin and her hair, and it invigorated him. Eating anything sweet automatically turned his thought to her amazing homemade bread. Recalling how she looked when he stripped her naked would have trumped what he felt seeing her blushing face.

He realized that she filled the void inside him, and that worried him more. It had never crossed his mind that he had to rely on Juvia to complete him.

As he unlocked his front door, he saw Juvia was sitting on her suitcase. Her eyes were fixed on him, and he thought he saw the emptiness in her eyes briefly. She then beamed a smile. "You're home, Gray-sama."

"Yeah, are you going out for a mission?"

"No, Juvia is leaving this place." Her voice sounded hollow, but he caught a glimpse of the sound of relief in her voice, too.

He snorted. "What? You're joking right?"

Juvia shook her head. "Juvia doesn't think it's working on us. Hence, it will be the best if Juvia is leaving."

His dark eyes widened and he balled his fists. "What did I do wrong? Is it because I left without telling you anything?" He asked, careful not to let Juvia know how furious he was— towards himself.

She then stood and carried her suitcase. "No, Gray-sama didn't do anything wrong. It was Juvia's fault. Juvia thought that if she was with Gray, Juvia wouldn't feel empty anymore, but she's completely wrong."

She smiled up at him and gently caressed his cheek. "Thank you so much Gray-sama. Juvia hopes you'll live well and find happiness," she said, tears welling in her eyes. He bit his lips to hold back tears he felt forming in the corner of his eyes. _Is it really over?_ He thought to himself.

As Juvia moved to pull the front door open, only to find it frozen shut. She slowly turned her head to see the man she once loved. "Gray-sama?"

It was hard for him to speak because of the lump in his throat, but he eventually managed a hoarse sounding response. "What are you talking about Juvia? You're my happiness. I cannot let you go just like that."

He saw fear in her eyes. She might have seen a monster in him— a monster that she created, he thought to himself.

He then took her in his arms and pressed his full lips against her. Her eyes widened in shock, and she didn't pull away immediately. His kiss intensified as she tried to push him away. He knew she could fight him back if she wanted to. Yet the fact that she didn't, showed that she also wanted this.

"Please stop, Gray-sama," she was begging him, but her body couldn't lie to him. He knew every inch of her body, and every ounce of her soul. He set his hand on her left breast and fondled it gently as he drew her long hair aside, and kissed her neck.

She had to take a deep breath before she eventually raised her voice, "Stop, or you'll regret."

She had very serious tone in her voice, more serious than he had ever heard before. He didn't realize what she meant until he saw a hickey beneath her left collar bone. He then stopped right away. He then chuckled at the irony of realizing his foolishness.

"So there's someone else?" he asked, in most offensive tone.

"Juvia has said it was Juvia's fault."

He began to lit his cigarette to ease his anger. "Who the fuck is it?"

Yet, Juvia didn't answer him. "Please let Juvia go."

He figured if anything he was the one who ruined their relationship. He had found someone who could fill his void. Yet, he left her so often, without telling her anything, and it made her realize that she could live without him. Even many wondered how Juvia still loved a useless, foolish man like him. She might still love him, but she's no longer in love with him. He then melted the ice on the front door, and as Juvia was about to head out, she turned her head and still managed a small sad smile. "We've always had this place. Goodbye, Gray-sama." Then she's gone.

Gray laid down on the floor with a thin trail of smoke coming from his mouth. His eyes shut, wishing he could shut out his thought easily.

But it was impossible. Impossible to suppress all the swirl emotion in his head.

The truth, was so painful, and it scrapped at his heart with razoring pain. Juvia was gone— Gone from his life.

He loved to lay down on the floor when he's back from mission, and Juvia would just lay down by his side and laid her head on his broad shoulder. He still saw the image of Juvia laying down next to him and felt his heart squeeze— as Juvia's not here anymore.

The ache in his heart worsened. How dare she was— coming into his life and left as she pleased!

He didn't even feel to get off the floor and got into their bed. What was there to speed up for? Empty bed. Lonely night. Heartache and hollowness.

He was then crying until he could not cry anymore.

##

One month had passed since the day she left. Decided to move on, Gray had moved out the place they both used to call home, and rented another flat near the guild.

The guild was still the same— it was still crazy and chaotic as usual. The only thing that was different was her. Juvia was no longer waiting to welcome him upon missions. She was still be nice to him and smiled at him whenever their eyes met.

Nobody in the guild knew the man Juvia was seeing.

It could be Laxus— he seemed to trust her and handed her over the duty as his representative whenever he's out for missions.

Or it could be Lyon— he seemed to visit the guild more frequently when he's not on missions.

Or it could be the client that Juvia met during missions.

Or perhaps the stranger that Juvia met when she ran her errands in Magnolia.

He didn't know. He didn't bother to know anymore.

Because whoever the man was, he was the one who took away her rain.

Because it was no longer raining the day she left him.

Gray then glanced over the window, and he saw the blue sky. It still reminded him of her eyes—the woman that would always hold a special place in his heart, and the very same woman that he had to let go.

-end-

a/n: happy new year 2019 and thanks for reading and reviewing.


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun peeked through the window, Juvia rolled over and stretched her arms across the pillow. She blinked her eyes to bring them into focus. She found herself lying on bed by herself.

She knew it— Gray was already gone, without saying any words to her.

He might have gone into a mission with Team Natsu or probably by himself. Yet, she couldn't care less.

The old Juvia who would be waiting day and night to see his face.

She wanted to be her old self. She already tried.

Yet, she realized no matter how much she had tried, it wouldn't change the fact that she just didn't care anymore. If anything, she found it easier to breathe without him around.

The man, she used to call home, was no longer her home— anymore.

She then removed all of her clothes as she turned the water knobs of the shower until the temperature was just right. She then stepped under the shower and closed her eyes in pleasure as the water soaked her skin. When she gently rubbed her fingers, she realized she still had her ring on.

Gray proposed her few days ago, and it's only natural to say yes, right? It's used to be her most cherished dream to marry Gray. She had been waiting for years for him to come into his sense and propose her. When the day came, it's just natural to say yes, and she thought she would find her happiness if her most cherished dream came true.

But then she wondered, why it didn't make her happy at all.

After her bath, she put on her clothes and prepared a basket of knitting supplies. Before heading out, she removed her ring. The last thing she wanted to hear was another congratulations.

##

She always went to the top of the hill whenever Gray was out for missions. At the top of the hill, she would sit on the stone wall where she could see the Magnolia sprawled out below. She would then continue knitting while feeling the fresh air blowing on her face. She found it as a temporary place to escape from her own feelings, and from herself. She didn't want to think of anything. Not Gray, not her guild mates, and not even herself.

"What are you doing here?"

She smiled at the scoff behind her for she knew who immediately it was. She then turned her head, and looked up to his eyes, "And what is Laxus-sama doing here?"

Laxus chuckled and sat on the stone wall while opening one of the cans of beer. "To drink," he simply answered.

"Nobody came to the top of hill to drink."

"Well, nobody came here to knit, either."

"Everyone has his or her own quirk, and that's fine," she said, her eyes focused on her knitting project.

"Where is your beloved Gray-sama?"

"Mission, probably."

"Oh." He then laid back against the grass, arms folded behind his head, and looked up into the deep blue sky. He had known Juvia for years, yet ironically he realized that he knew nothing about her other than she was Gray's partner. He barely talked to her before, and he felt dreadfully uncomfortable with just the two of them in this solitary place.

"Laxus-sama, do you love to come here?"

"Yeah because usually it's just me in this place."

He suddenly felt an unfamiliar twinge of shame. He wasn't a cruel person by nature, but he had to admit that his words were ill chosen. "Well, sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

But Juvia still looked calm and collected. "No, Juvia also loves to hang out here because Juvia doesn't like the crowd."

Laxus snorted, "I hope you're not referring to our guild."

"Juvia loves her guild. But Juvia still feels lonely there. This is the place where Juvia temporarily could escape from her loneliness."

Laxus didn't say anything for there was loneliness and sadness in her that matched the same feelings in him.

She then continued, "Please forget what Juvia has just said. Juvia sometimes didn't even understand herself," she said apologetically.

"No, I completely understand," he answered seriously. His answer might be short, but his words sounded so genuinely sincere, as if he had been there, and it allowed her to lower her own guard. Shen began to feel tears prick at her eyes.

She then looked at him and smiled. "Thank you, Laxus-sama, for understanding Juvia's quirk."

He chuckled, his mood lightening a little. He even forgot how uncomfortable he was earlier. "Yeah, everyone has his or her own quirk," he said, while closing his eyes and felt the wind in his face. She wanted to say more, and sensed Laxus did too, but the important words remained unsaid between them. Who needed the conversation when they could understand each other, even without any words exchanged?

##

Since then they both were meeting at the top of the hill every day. They never made a date to meet, but they knew they would see each other there. They would talk and share their hearts, but there were days when they were busy with their own projects, and they would not talk the whole day until they exchanged goodbye. But it was not awkward at all, it was peaceful.

Whenever the sun began to set, the more disappointed Laxus began to feel. He should probably say something, or at least think of something to do to keep him from dropping her off to her apartment that she shared with Gray. He's not ready to part from her— No, he's never ready to part from her. His life was just a mess— he felt everything in his life was just black and white. As if he lived in this world just for existing. He worked his hardest to remain collected as Laxus Dreyar, the master guild of Fairy Tail. But with Juvia, it's easy. He didn't need to try at all, except now.

It was raining so hard when they climbed the stairs into Juvia's apartment.

"Laxus-sama, it's raining now. Do you want to stay for a while in Juvia's apartment? She can make some hot tea," she said with a warm smile.

Usually Laxus would refuse such an offer. He was not terrified of heavy rain. He was raised to be a strong mage since he was a kid, and he would have to remain the strongest as he became the master guild.

"Yes," he simply answered.

As they both stepped into her apartment, Laxus impulsively put his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly from behind. They both didn't know if Gray was already home, and obviously, Laxus didn't even care about that.

Juvia startled, "La— Laxus-sama?"

He said softly in her ears, "Juvia, I think I've fallen for you."

She turned her head to look into his eyes, and told him calmly, "We can't. Juvia is getting married with Gray-sama next month."

Her words stung to his ears like the prick of a bodkin, and tore into his heart like a hot spear. He stopped hugging her, took one step behind, and looked directly into her eyes. He looked so disgusted. "What the fuck Juvia? You led me on all this time, and you said you're going to marry Gray?"

"Juvia has promised him—"

He cut her off. "You know what? I'm done with this bull. I hope you have a happy life!" he yelled angrily and slammed the door extra hard behind her.

Juvia fisted her hands at her sides and bit her lips, trying to find some calm.

Was it really over? Was it what she really wanted? She just found the happiest moment of her life, and she was just going to throw it off for her old dream? Did she want to live this way forever?

"Wait, Laxus-sama!" She shouted then ran bare feet, leaving her apartment. She ran downstairs harder. Her vision blurry with burning tears, pushing past the fatigue and the pain from the crumbling asphalt. Her bare feet began to bleed, but she didn't care until she found him.

She then saw his back, and she ran towards him and hugged him tightly from behind. Laxus felt her hot tears against his back. "Juvia is sorry. For all this time, Juvia has this illusion, that if she's with Gray-sama, she won't feel lonely anymore. But the fact is, Juvia feels at ease whenever Gray-sama's gone, and whenever he's back, Juvia— Juvia doesn't want to be there. Juvia always wants to escape from that place. But Laxus-sama has freed Juvia, and Juvia is so thankful to have found Laxus-sama."

"Juvia," he said softly before he turned to see Juvia in her eyes. He then gently wiped away her tears. His eyes were so warm and tender. He pulled her closer to his chest, and he told her gently, "No, Juvia. I am thankful to have found you. I have my own battle that I could never tell anyone and it would remain forever dark if I hadn't met you. I am a free man because of you. Thank you, Juvia. Thank you."

He kissed her tears and a hundred other places on her face until she stopped shivering and crying. He then gently lifted her chin. "Juvia, I'll be gone to a mission tomorrow for one to two months. Why don't you come with me?"

"Juvia would love to, but Juvia needs to see Gray-sama first before we can start ours."

Laxus furrowed his brows, "So I cannot taste your lips?"

She chuckled, "No. Not until she says good bye to Gray-sama."

Laxus sighed. "Fine, I'll wait for that."

"Thank you, Laxus-sama," she said with a warm smile. As she lowered her guard down, Laxus immediately took the chance kiss her left collar bone passionately until she gasped.

"Laxus-sama," she frowned as he stopped to take a deep breath.

He smiled, satisfied over his mark on her left collar bone.

"That's not your lips."

She still remained annoyed at his smirk. "You're not apologetic at all."

"Well, sorry Juvia, I have to do that so he won't lay his fingers on you anymore."

Before she could open her mouth to say another word, he removed his coat and laid it over her head. "Juvia doesn't need this—" But she gasped as he lifted her up into his arms. "You need this. You're still shivering and your feet are bleeding."

She blushed and turned her head. "Silly," she pouted her lips.

"Don't do that again or I will kiss you this time," he warned her, and she just laughed.

She felt so warm and soft in his arms. She had been struggling with loneliness and hopelessness for years, and now she didn't have to fight it by herself. She had eventually found a man whom she could share her whole heart with and whom she had strong emotional bond with.

For the first time in forever, she believed she had truly found her home.

 **A/N: This is literally the hardest chapter I've ever made. Theme is a lonely person found comfort in another struggling with the same battle. I wish I could've written better, but I think I've reached my limit. Thank you all reviewers who encourage me to go on with Juvia's POV. However, I also apologize that this is truly disappointing to read.**


End file.
